Cœur glacé
by zazou.loulou68
Summary: Et si Carlisle avait eu une vie avant celle des livres? Et s'il en avait aimé une autre? Ne suit pas tout à fait le canon
1. Chapter one

Oui bon je sais on ne m'attendais plus, pour tout vous avouez j'avais complètement oublier cette histoire j'avoue, mais je me souviens avoir bien aimer l'idée que j'avais de base mais vraiment pas aimer le style. Donc je l'ai un peu changer et je vais essayer de la finir pour ceux que ça intéresse donc voilà un nouveau premier chapitre ! Bonne lecture

Au milieu de la Floride Elisa Paris sortait d'une prison pour femme, un débardeur blanc et une affreuse combinaison orange noué autour de sa taille, un sac de sport tenue à bout de main qu'elle jeta par terre, regarda le ciel en parlant, juste assez fort pour qu'elle seule l'entende « Enfin libre, salle pute ». Remarque qui n'échappa pas à l'ouï surnaturelle de Carlisle, le vampire qui se tenait à quelque mètre d'elle adossé à sa Volvo, un rictus sur les lèvres. Elisa le regarda, les yeux écarquillé sous le coup de la surprise, mais elle eu vite fait de remettre un masque de froideur sur son visage.

-Que fais-tu ici Carlisle ?

-Tu n'es pas heureuse de me voir ?

-Alala… Carlisle... Carlisle, ça fait quoi ? 40 ans qu'on ne s'est pas vue et tu n'as pas perdu tes mauvaises habitudes, répondre à une question par une question.

Carlisle, un sourire collé aux lèvres, se leva de la carrosserie de sa voiture et s'avança vers elle, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, une fois devant elle, il retira ses lunettes de soleil et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Tu as fait quoi cette foi ?

-J'ai piqué un petit bijou, dit-elle avec un sourire dont seul elle avait le secret.

-Tu n'as pas perdue tes mauvaises habitudes toi non plus, tu as pris combien ?

-25 ans, ce n'est pas grand-chose.

-Oui c'est sûr, tes sortilèges sont toujours aussi utile je vois.

Semblant réalisé quelque chose elle remua les doigts devant son visage, avec une rapidité impressionnante, ses rides semblèrent s'estomper pour se fondre dans un visage lisse, fin et assez claire, ses cheveux re trouvère leurs brillance et leur couleur blonde plus éclatante, et malgré tout ça ses yeux bleu, avec des reflet acier, restèrent froid et sans aucune lumière. Elle paraissait 20 ans plus jeune, mais son regard transparaissait la sagesse et l'abandon fasse à la vie.

-C'est mieux ? demanda-t-elle avec un mouvement de tête

-Tu es toujours aussi belle.

-Merci, mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, que fais-tu ici ? Je suppose que tu n'as pas quitté ta petite famille, avec ta femme Esmé et tes petits bambins adoptés pour me ramener chez moi à ma sortie de prison.

-Edward m'envoie te chercher.

Elisa, tête baisser avança vers la route.

-Il tient à toi, continua Carlisle, tu es sa mère près tout ! S'il te plaît, on a besoin de toi.

Elisa releva la tête d'un bond, un éclair de colère passa dans son regard et elle reprit la parole d'une voix agressive.

-Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? Mais oui il y a un problème appelons Elisa elle pourra faire quelque chose, elle s'approcha vite de Carlisle et planta son regard orageux dans ses yeux d'ambre, tu avais l'habitude de venir me voir parce que tu m'aimais, mais maintenant je ne suis qu'un jouet que tu peux utiliser quand tu veux, débrouille toi tout seul tu es assez intelligent pour ça.

-Je rectifie la fille d'Edward a besoin de toi.

Elisa qui était déjà repartie au loin se retourna, elle n'approcha pas mais elle prit un ton mélangeant tristesse et ironie

-Personne ne m'a même prévenue de sa naissance, je l'ai vue dans une vision Carlisle, personne ne s'est donner la peine de me dire que j'étais grand-mère, dit-elle avant de rire ironiquement, enfin d'après Edward je ne le suis pas, je ne suis même plus sa mère, vue qu'il préfère Esmé, Carlisle soupira, oui Carlisle même après toute ces années ça fait toujours un mal de chien, quand ton enfant, ton fils que tu as sortis de ton ventre, te crache à la figure que tu n'es plus sa mère.

-Tu sais très bien qu'il ne le pensait pas, il s'en veut tellement, si tu savais.

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi il n'est jamais venu me le dire, je ne suis pas difficile à trouver, et pourquoi il n'est pas là à ta place ?

-Il ne sait pas que je suis venue te cherché…, souffle Carlisle tout bas

-Mais tu as dit…

-Je sais ce que j'ai dit je pensais que tu accepterais si tu savais que c'était lui que te le demandais.

Elisa après un soupir se retourna et partie encore les larmes coulant sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne les contrôle.

-Mais il ne s'agit pas de lui, cria Carlisle mais Elisa continua sa route, sa fille n'a rien à voir là dedans,..

Elisa se retourna, et marcha doucement vers la voiture, les épaules basent.

-Bon tu attends quoi la neige ?

Carlisle lui lança un sourire et la rejoignit avec sa vitesse vampirique.

Les paysages défilaient sous les yeux de Elisa, elle sentait Carlisle se tendre de plus en plus en approchant de leur destination.

-Non pas que 50 heures en voiture avec toi soit un problème mais je nous ai réserver un vol dans deux heures, on devrait passer t'acheter une fringue ou deux.

Elisa avait très clairement oublié qu'ils étaient à l'opposé de Forks.

-C'est vrai que maintenant traverser le pays à cheval avec 3 sous en poche ce n'est plus ton truc, tu prend les paris ? Alors que vous viviez dans une petite villa au bord de la forêt et que vous avez plein de voiture de luxe et...

-Elisa arrête un peu, laisse le passé ou il est, mon ancienne vie est bien là où elle est, dans mes souvenirs, j'ai grandi, je ne suis plus un jeune insouciant qui vole au riche.

\- Non c'est vrai c'est toi le riche maintenant, Carlisle soupira fort pour montrer son mécontentement, Non mais ce n'est pas une critique Carlisle, mais ne te voile pas la face tu es devenue tout ce que tu détestais avant.

Elisa se radoucit et arrêta de lui lancer des pics, laissant Carlisle cogité avec la réalité. Elle rigola et claqua des doigts, sa combinaison de prison apparut sur la banquette arrière et à la place Elisa portait un simple jean noir.

-Je n'ai pas besoin que tu m'achète des fringues, ma magie est toujours intacte. Mais je tuerais pour un hamburger.

Carlisle sourit, il changea de direction et roula jusqu'au premier Fast Food qui était sur le chemin, une fois rassasié le calme s'installa à nouveau dans la voiture. Elisa regarda par la fenêtre et se perdit dans ses souvenirs.


	2. Chapter two

**Il y a 300 ans, le 11 février 1771 :**

Elisa se promenait seule dans la rue lorsqu'elle entendit des gémissements étouffés dans une ruelle, elle s'y précipita afin de voir si quelqu'un n'était pas en souffrance. Et elle y trouva un homme, tremblant et effrayer, un jeune vampire luttant pour ne pas craqué face à ses instinct primitif, une soif, une soif de sang, il lui semblait sentir un fer chaud s'enfoncer au fond de sa gorge.

-N'approchez pas je vous en supplie, gémissait-il d'une voix basse et menaçante malgré un ton implorant.

Mais Elisa avait déjà fait face à des vampires dans sa vie, même des beaucoup plus effrayant. Elle voyait bien ses yeux rouge brillant intensément, mais en dessous elle pouvait discerner un regard affoler, elle se demanda même comment, mais surtout pourquoi, il faisait pour ne pas lui avoir encore sauté à la gorge. Elle fit apparaître dans un claquement de doigt, une biche qu'elle retient pour la lui tendre.

-Tenez, mangez ou ça sera pire que maintenant, vous ne pourrez plus résisté très longtemps.

Le vampire ne pouvant plus résiste se se jeta su la biche et but goulûment le sang de l'animal. Quand la biche s'affaissa et que le vampire se jeta au sol, Elisa fit disparaître toute preuve de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Vous vous sentez mieux Monsieur ? lui demanda-t-elle s'approchant de l'homme encore à terre.

\- Je… je ne suis pas vraiment sûr, begeya l'homme, Qui êtes vous ? Comment… comment cette biche est-elle apparut ? Et… Et...

\- Doucement, le coupa Elisa, nous avons le temps ne paniquez pas je vous pris. Mon nom est Elisa, je suis un mage, je pratique la magie.

-Je ne comprend rien à ce qui se passe…

-C'est normal, venez avec moi.

Elle l'aida à se relever et c'est alors qu'elle pris quelque seconde pour l'observer. Elle avait devant elle un homme assez grand, de long cheveux blond salle et décoiffer, un visage harmonieux qui serait tout à fait charmant si il n'y avait pas ces yeux rouges sang et du sang encore au bord des lèvres. L'homme potait des vêtements d'un curé. Le tout donner un mélange étrange entre monstre sauvage et homme de foi.


End file.
